1. Field of the Invention
A brake mounting bracket apparatus. More particularly, a brake mounting bracket apparatus that includes a pair of webs for damping vibrations in the mounting bracket apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional disc brake systems for automotive vehicles are known to produce undesirable noises and vibrations during operation. Therefore, apparatuses have been developed to eliminate or reduce such noises and vibrations. As presented in FIGS. 1 and 2, known damping systems often include the incorporation of mass features that are fastened to the brake caliper housings and bracket, and/or springs to provide a mechanical pre-load between components of the brake system to dampen, or “tune out” the noises and vibrations. Because of the need to maintain a gap between the brake components and the wheels of the automotive vehicle, there is limited packaging space to incorporate such apparatuses into brake systems. Further, such apparatuses are typically installed in areas that are visible to the end consumer, which can consequently exhibit an undesirable visual appearance. Furthermore, such apparatuses tend to be constructed of numerous parts that are fastened to one another, and therefore tend to be prone to failure and not easily customized for particular applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for an improved apparatus for reducing brake noises and vibrations.